Tom LoBiondo
Thomas James LoBiondo Jr. is an American professional wrestler, best known for his work in WWE for Extreme (WWEFE), where he is a former WWE United States Champion and X Division Champion. He is currently signed to WWE. Early Life Under Construction. Independent circuit (2007) Under Construction. Professional wrestling career WWE For Extreme 'Arrival to SmackDown! (June 2008)' LoBiondo debuted in WWE for Extreme (WWEFE) on June 21 at Saturday Night's Main Event as a face, where he would go on to lose to Evan Bourne. Tom would make his SmackDown debut, just days later, on June 27 where he was given a one-on-one non title match against X Division Champion Amazing Red, if Tom would win the match, thus would be added to the title match at Night of Champions. At the pay per view, Tom would fail to capture the championship, in a match also involving Jerry Static. On the SmackDown! following Night of Champions, Tom could not bounce back after the loss as he suffered losses to one half of the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Kris Kutter and Matt Morgan. He would than begin two no-show for his matches with Static and also WWE For Extreme veteran Refugee Matt. Tom would than disappear from SmackDown! all together. 'Return to SmackDown! (December 2008 - January 2009)' Tom would return to SmackDown in December 2008 as a heel by insulting the fans and made it clear that he still intends on winning the X Division Championship, this would lead to a immediate challenge to current champion Anthony Rainen for a title match at Armageddon. They would also be joined by Luthor Alexander and Chris Hunter Jr. who argued that Hunter was the rightful number one contender. SmackDown! General Manager Leo Conner would come to the ring to announce a triple threat Ultimate X match for the championship between LoBiondo, Hunter and current champion, Anthony Rainen. The following week, Tom would lose his first match back against United States Champion Chris Robertson, this match would also see the debut of Tom's real life girlfriend Jen Stevens, but after the match, LoBiondo, along with his new bodyguard Abyss would deliver a post-match beatdown on Robertson. Tom would than fail to show for his match with Maddawg the following week for unknown reason. At Armageddon, Tom failed to capture the X Division Championship in the Ultimate X Match, which also involved Chris Hunter Jr. as Rainen would go on to retain the championship. On the following episode of SmackDown!, Tom LoBiondo would finally pick up his first win since his return as he would go on to defeat Tajiri and during the match, he would put Tajiri out of action with a severe concussion. The following week, Tom LoBiondo would than enter his first major storyline by coming to the ring with a new rockstar look as he would apologize to the fans and ask for forgiveness in return, thus turning face again, this would lead to Rainen coming out and offering Tom a one-on-one rematch at Royal Rumble, he would also add a Tables, Ladder and Chairs match stipulation, as Tom would ultimately accept, this match would be referred to as "Battle for Respect". Later that night, Tom would prove that he deserve the title shot by defeating Trent Baretta but would than lose to Apocaly, Nero and even no show for his hardcore showdown with Rainen prior to their upcoming title match in the weeks leading to the pay per view. At Royal Rumble, Tom would go on to lose the Tables, Ladder and Chairs match against Rainen, thus failing to capture the X Division Championship in his third opportunity. He would disappear along with Jen Stevens soon after. 'Second Return to SmackDown! (March 2009)' Tom would return three months, without Stevens, after his epic encounter with Rainen at the Royal Rumble, this was two weeks prior to Wrestlemania 25. He would address the fans before being interrupted by Oculto, who challenge him to a match for the following week, Tom would accept the challenge, only under Extreme Rules. He would fail to show for the match itself as he would disappear from WWE Television once again. '3rd SmackDown! Return; X Division Championship and United States Championship; Being Fired (July 2009-October 2009)' Tom LoBiondo made his return five months later on July 10 to SmackDown! as a heel with a darker look and a bitter attitude, he would challenge current X Division Champion Shadow for the championship, as Tom would emerge victorious to capture his first championship in WWE For Extreme and also began a undefeated streak. It would also be announced on WWEFE's website, that Tom would have his first title defense against new number one contender, Chavo Guerrero, at Night of Champion. Tom's undefeated streak would continue two weeks later when he would put away Richard Dweck by forcing him to pass out to the Dragon Sleeper. At Night of Champions, Tom would defeat Chavo Guerrero in his first title defense, thus keeping his win streak alive. On the SmackDown! following Night of Champions, Tom would receive a bigger push in his career when he defeated Richard, Dolph Ziggler and current United States Champion Midas in a Fatal 4-Way match to become the number one contender for Midas' United States championship. The following week, Tom would come out in attempt to make sure his match with Midas is a Ladder match but Midas would come out and counter offer with a Championship on a pole match but with Tom's X Division Championship on the line as well, he would confidently agree to the stipulation as the match would take place at Summerslam. Tom would even get a significant win over former X Division Champion Anthony Rainen, a man he had trouble defeating for the championship from the beginning, this match would also see the return of Jen Stevens to SmackDown after 'spending time' in a mental hospital. Tom would continue to pick up victories as X Division Champion, including a victory over the debuting Cody Rhodes. At Summerslam, Tom picked up the biggest victory of career thus far when he defeated Midas, to not only retain the X Division Championship, but to capture the United States Championship for the first time, thus making him a double champion. On the the SmackDown! following Summerslam, Tom would enter his next major feud with Jasper Merrick, who would claim responsibility for Tom's recent success, he would than demand that Tom come to the ring and hand over both X Division and United States titles but Tom would not do so, as he would instead challenge Merrick for a United States Championship match at Unforgiven, which Merrick would gladly accept. For the next couple of weeks, Tom would have a couple of tag team matches against the Unified Tag Team Champions Andy Brookes and Rejinaldo, with partners Justin Credible and even his rival, Merrick. At Unforgiven, Tom successfully defended X Division Championship in his first championship scramble match against Richard, The Hurricane, Xavier Allen and Colin Flanigan, he would not be able to retain the United States Championship as Merrick would defeat him for the championship, despite interference from WWE For Extreme Chairman Vince McMahon, this bringing his undefeated streak to an end. On the SmackDown! following Unforgiven, Tom came to the ring unexpectedly to address the crowd and tell them he was wrong for the way he has treated them, thus turning face once again. he would also force Jen back to the mental hospital, but in reality, she was sent over to Monday Night Raw. It was also announced that Tom would be taking part in the 2009 Lockdown: No Way Out series, where the winner would receive a world title match at Lockdown: No Way Out. Tom would come back to the ring later in the night to announce he will be revoking his rematch clause against Merrick for the United States Championship at No Mercy, which happens to be in LoBiondo's hometown, he would also suggest that the match to be Falls Count Anywhere. At the PPV, Tom would fail to regain United States Championship and than fail to win the LockDown: No Way Out Series Battle Royal. On the October 9 edition of SmackDown!, Vince McMahon would strip Tom of his X Division Championship and fire him after loss at No Mercy, stating that Tom was nothing but a loser and he does not associated with losers. 'Chase for the WWE Championship; Heel Turn (November 2009-March 2010)' Tom would make his first appearance since being fired on the October 30th episode of SmackDown!, where he would invade the arena and assault security guards before being arrested by local police and even went as far as to spitting on McMahon. Tom would appear once again on SmackDown, where he would sneak into the arena and start selling t-shirts from the souvenir stands. He would eventually be confronted by security, he would choke out one of the guards before escaping through the crowd once the local police showed along with McMahon. He would than announce that he will show up at Survivor Series, in hopes that McMahon will hire him, he also proclaimed that he will invade WWEFE Headquarters, if he does not get the right answer that he wants. At the pay-per-view, Tom made his in-ring return on Team Patrick to lose to Team Takeover. He would also begin an on-screen relationship with diva, Talia Madison. On the November 27 edition of SmackDown, Tom would pick up a huge victory of over WWEFE veteran Sold1er and would earn himself a WWE Championship match against Kelly Oliver at Armageddon. At the PPV, he would fail to capture the WWE Championship and the loss would be so devastating that he would turn heel on the following episode of SmackDown and would develop a new gimmick. He would also be referred to as the "Mile High Nightmare". On the January 4th, 2010 edition of Monday Night Raw, Tom and his girlfriend, Talia, would have a altercation with interviewer and NXT Play-by-Play announcer, Josh Mathews, who was conducting an interview with Tom about his Beat the Clock challenge match against Rejinaldo. He spent the whole time checking out out Talia, which angered LoBiondo and resulted with Tom getting psychical with Mathews. Tom mysteriously disappear from WWE Television for a few weeks before making a quick return on the Janaury 12th edition of NXT by facing Johnny Rebel, also having another confrontation with Josh Mathews at ringside. Tom would go onto to defeat Rebel in quick fashion. The following day, Tom would be suspended from WWE:FE for classified reasons, it is currently unknown when he will return to active competition. Tom returned to competition on the February 26th edition of SmackDown, where he would defeated Richard Dweck. Earlier in the night, Talia would end their on-screen relationship before she decided to date Matt Perry instead. This was following the altercation where Tom pushed Talia on national television. 'Returning to The Rebellious Rockstar; retirement (April 2010-June 2010)' After missing a month of action, Tom would reappear on the April 5th edition of Monday Night Raw live via satellite from abandon warehouse. He would address a few things and even mention that he remain at war against Vince, thus establishing himself as tweener. Tom would than make a surprise appearance on Friday Night SmackDown five days later as he would confront the current X Division Champion, Kayley Rose Hale, he would bring how he was a big part of the X Division before challenging her to a match the following week where if Tom won, he would get a title shot at Extreme Rules but if he would lose, than he would be banished from the X Division. She would declined and telling him that he has prove himself before receiving a title shot, Tom would end the segment by guaranteeing that he will rule the X Division once again. On the April 16th edition of Friday Night SmackDown, Tom would defeat Amazing Red in first match since returning, also, earlier in the night it was announced that Tom would receive his title shot at Kayley at the upcoming Extreme Rules pay-per-view. At the PPV, Tom would fail to win the championship. Following more dissappointment, Tom would announce his retirement from the ring. 'Corporate Tom; Various feuds (July 2010-August 2010)' Two weeks after announcing his 'retirement', Tom would appear at The Bash by the side of Vince McMahon as he would play a key role in helping Kurt Angle win the WWE Championship by having the bell ring, thus turning heel in the process. 'The Road to Redemption (September 2010-October 2010)' The corporate Tom angle would not last long as Tom would make a surprise appearance on the 900the episode of Raw, where he would voice his disdain toward Vince McMahon before calling him out. The two would go back and forth before Tom would challenge McMahon to a match, which would be accepted and would take place at the Night of Champions. The following week, Tom revealed that he had taken his presumably-psychotic ex-girlfriend, Jen Stevens, under care after revealing she had a nervous breakdown and leaving her in a persistent vegetative state. At the PPV, Tom would go onto the defeat the chairman. The next night on Raw, Tom would declare his intentions to go for some championship gold, this would bring out Blaze to purpose a tag team to go after the Unified Tag Team Championships, leading to Tom accepting the offer. They would later be known as Rebel Inc. Later in the night, Tom would go onto pick a victory of Damien Holster. 'Return for WWEFE Reboot (April 2016-present)' In February 2016, It was announced that Tom would make a return following the announcement of a company reboot He stated in a interview that this reboot will provide him with a opportunity to have a fresh start. Personal life Tom has a extensive family in WWE:FE, his older brother Michael, appeared briefly on WWE:FE television as Tom's on-screen bodyguard during Tom's stint as "The Mile High Nightmare". His cousin James, currently competes with WWE:FE under his real name. He also is the older brother of NXT diva Tori Sparks. Tom once dated current WWE:FE diva, Jen Stevens, but their relationship ended in October 2009, following Tom's on-screen firing by McMahon. In November 2009, Tom began to date fellow WWWE:FE employee, Talia Madison, shortly after his relationship with Jen ended, they met after Tom was storyline 'fired' by Vince McMahon. The relationship would end in April 2010 after Talia left WWE. He is also the lead singer of the Indy rock band known as Burning Flame. He close friends with former WWE:FE Superstar Nicholas Lopez, who competed under the name Nick Danger on WWE NXT, they have been friends since High School. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Knockout Kick (Superkick) :* ''Stage Dive' (Frog Splash) *'Signature moves' :* The Mosh Pit (Double Knee Facebuster, sometimes diving) :* Phoenix Splash :* Reverse STO :* Double Underhook Powerbomb :* Slingshot Spear :* Springboard senton bomb, sometimes while performing a double springboard :* Multiple powerbomb variations :* - Crucifix, sometimes into the turnbuckles :* - Release :* - Running sitout, sometimes into the turnbuckles :* - Spinning :* Rolling Moonsault Side slam :* Slingshot DDT :* Somersault plancha :* Corkscrew Senton :* Anarchy Rising (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent outside of the ring) :* Springboard Forearm Smash :* Shooting Star Press :* High Knee to a cornered opponent :* Death Valley Driver :* Super Frankensteiner :* Suicide Dive :* Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker :* Hurricanrana driver :* Multiple kick variations :* - Back heel :* - Drop :* - The Uprising (Backflip) :* - Leg lariat, sometimes from the second or top rope :* - Roundhouse :* - Shoot :* - Step-up Enziguri :* - Spinning Heel :* Headbutt :* Dragon Screw :* Arm Drag :* Chop :* Punch *'Managers' :* Jen Stevens :* Vince McMahon :* Talia Madison *'Wrestlers managed' :* Kurt Angle *'Entrance Themes' :* "Bitter End" by The Veer Union (July 2009-September 2009) :* "Begging for Mercy" by Bullet for my Valentine (September 2009-October 2009) :* "Reptilian" by Jeff Hardy (November 2009) :* "Pride" by SOiL (November 2009-December 2009) :* "Flesh Into Gears" by CKY (Janauary 2010-March 2010) :* "One More Chance" by Saliva (April 2010-July 2010) :* "On My Own" by Travis Baker featuring Corey Taylor (April 2016-present) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' :* WWE United States Championship (1 time) :* WWE X-Division Championship (1 time) Category:1990 births Category:WWE for Extreme Category:X-Division champions Category:United States champions Category:American wrestlers